


When Darkness Wins

by hellowkatey



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Memories, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: Cody wakes up with a horrible headache, no memory of how he obtained his injury, and the mysterious absence of his general.[Febuwhump day 24: memory loss]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	When Darkness Wins

It takes a moment for Cody's eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the med bay. He blinks a few times, taking a quick assessment of himself before he dares to move. An intense pounding in his head and soreness down his neck, arms, and legs let him know that whatever happened-- for some reason, he can't remember?-- he's probably in rough shape. 

The lights above him dim, and he hears footsteps approaching. 

"Apologies, commander," someone says. "I told the damned droid to turn the lights down, but you know non-sentients." Cody turns his head to look at the owner of the voice. It's a young woman with kind brown eyes and dark olive skin-- if Cody didn't know better he'd say she were a female clone of Jango, but obviously not. In either case, she's unfamiliar to him, but he supposes they could have gotten some new personnel at their last stop on Coruscant... Though, that leaves the question of where Helix is... "How are you feeling?" she asks, walking over to him and taking out a flashlight. 

"Sore," he answers honestly. "My head doesn't feel great, either." 

She waves the flashlight across his eyes, her lips curling with mild satisfaction. Now that she's close, he can make out the name printed on her smock-- Ledy. 

"Well you did smash it against the side of fighter ship after falling from another fighter ship... so that's to be expected." 

Cody's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Now, he feels like he's remember something like _that_. When he doesn't answer or react, Ledy's face turns serious. 

"Commander... can you tell me your name?" 

"Cody, ma'am." 

She hesitates, pressing her lips together. "I meant your number." 

"CC-2224." 

"Okay good. And do you remember the accident?" 

"No, ma'am." 

"Okay... I will be right back." 

Ledy strides swiftly from the room, leaving Cody alone in the med bay. He lays back, squeezing his eyes shut as his headache continues to rage. _If only she'd administered some painkillers before running off._

Cody is mildly concerned he doesn't remember falling out of a damn ship, but he isn't too worried. He can remember everything else fine. He knows they're patroling Kooriva right now, a relatively low-stress assignment compared to the last few months. General Kenobi has taken it as an opportunity to give the men a much-needed rest-- extending liberty hours and allowing the veteran men to give extra instruction to the shinies they picked up last rotation. 

Though the spirits have been up, Cody has noticed the uncharacteristically muted mood of his general. Just last week, they were reviewing strategies for General Unduli's next campaign and it as quite obvious he was not paying attention. 

"Something wrong, sir?" 

Months ago, Cody wouldn't feel comfortable asking such a direct personal question, but the campaigns as of late have really brought them to the point of being candid with one another. General Kenobi has gotten better about actually answering him as well. 

"Not wrong, per say, just..." Kenobi sighed and looked at him. "The end of the war is near, Cody. I can feel it, but I'm unsure of how to interpret this feeling." 

_So Jedi stuff._ There's not much he can do about that, but he is curious. Jedi stuff makes absolutely no sense to him, but it has been a huge strategical help. "Is it a bad feeling?" 

"It's nondescript." 

"So it could also be good?" 

The general wagered this. "It's hard to say and difficult to explain, unfortunately. It's like..." He grabbed a half-filled glass of water and his caff. He scooped out some of the caff with a spoon and held it over the water cup. "The Force is like this water. Clear, easy to see through." He then let a few drops of caff fall into it. Cody watched the dark liquid spread and intermingle with the water, making it a very light brown. "But since the start of the war, the Force has become clouded," another two spoonfuls of caff. The liquid darkened again. He took another spoonful but this time tilted it so just a small drop fell from the spoon every few seconds. "And now it feels like there is a constant drip, every day, clouding the Force more and more." The water soon became dark brown, and General Kenobi held it up. Cody tried to look through the glass, but the image of the general's face on the other side was distorted and dark. He could hardly make out the details of his facial features. "So when I feel these feelings, it's hard to tell if they're good, bad, or just too clouded to see through." 

Cody stared at the cup and then at the grim expression of General Kenobi. 

"And... what if there is more caff than water, so to say? What does that mean?" 

Kenobi looked at him and then took the cup of caff, pouring the rest of it into the water. The cup sloshed, immediately turning an inky black from the strong caff, and when it became still Cody sees that it is completely opaque. 

"Then darkness will have won." 

The med bay doors open and Ledy walks back in, a droid by her side this time. 

"Pardon the wait, commander," she says, stopping at his bedside. The droid holds a tray of tools, none of which look pleasant. It's strange to Cody that a droid would be her assistant instead of one of the medical shinies. He raises an eyebrow. 

"Is Helix out today?" 

"Helix?" 

"Well, yes, the lead medic." 

Ledy nods and then picks up a scanner. 

"Of course. Yes, Helix is otherwise occupied. Tell me, Commander, what ship are we on?" 

Cody glances around the barren med bay. " _T_ _he Negotiator_." 

"And who is your commanding officer?" 

"General Kenobi... why are you asking me--"

"Routine questions, sir. And what planet did you last step foot on?" 

"Kooriva."

"Okay..." she stares down at her datapad, typing things in. "I need to do a brain scan." 

Her behavior is offputting. When she raises the scanner he dodges. "I would like to speak to Helix. Or General Kenobi." 

"I'm afraid they're... both otherwise occupied, commander. Just let me--"

"Both of them?" this sets off warning bells in his head. Of _course,_ the general was also hurt-- he wouldn't have let Cody fall if he weren't already injured himself. If there's anything he can count on, it's General Kenobi putting himself in the line of fire to save the others. If Kenobi really is indisposed, then he needs to find him to give a report to the council. "I must see him immediately." Cody moves to stand, but Ledy presses a hand on his chest, holding him back. 

"No, commander, that isn't possible. You must stay in bed." 

"I must alert the Jedi council--"

"Commander Cody," she says loudly, sighing. "You're confused." 

He blinks, cocking his head. "The only thing I'm _confused_ about, is why you're trying to detain me when I need to be checking on my general." 

Cody ignores her pleas and throws the blanket off his body, swinging his feet out of bed. He's in a medical gown but he doesn't care. Something strange is going on here and he is going to find out what. 

But as he stands, a wave of dizziness and nausea hits him like a tidal wave, and the walls go sideways. Cody hits the ground hard, his vision going white as his headache spikes.

Ledy doesn't rush to him, only calmly walks around the bed. He watches three of her approach, crouching down and looking at him with a smug expression. 

"You're confused, commander. The war is over. The Jedi are dead. _Your_ _general_ is dead." 

And it rushes back. All at once. _Painfully._ Grevious. Utapau. Order 66. Watching the cliffside explode and Kenobi fall hundreds of feet to a pit of water. 

They never found his body, though. And General Kenobi has survived worse than a bad fall. A part of him still feels like he's out there somewhere no matter how many times he's been told the old master would have resurfaced by now. 

While usually thinking of the Jedi and the war and all of it makes him angry, now he just feels this sense of emptiness in his chest. Cody believes in the Empire, believes in the new order, but he'd be lying if there isn't a part of him that misses living and working alongside his brothers. Working with the Jedi even though they turned out to be traitors. 

"Oh," is all Cody can say, staring up at the medic. _Helix is gone. So is Kix._ She finally extends her hand, helping him to a sitting position. His head still spins. 

"You have a bad concussion. With this memory loss, I need to check for bleeds, commander. Preferably without you flailing around like an imbecile." 

He nods, ashamed of his outburst. "Yes, ma'am, I will comply." 

He climbs back into bed, and Ledy begins her scan. As he lays on his side he eyes Ledy's cup of caff, and is reminded of the conversation he thought was only a week ago but must have been several years back now. 

_Kenobi was right_ , he realizes. _Darkness took over._

Cody swallows the thickness that has formed in this throat, pushing out the warm memories of the way things used to be. There is no room for him to be reminiscent anymore. 

The Jedi are dead. The Republic has fallen. Long live the Empire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Cody is not a character I often do, so it was a bit of a fun challenge to try his perspective.   
> Come say hi on Tumblr! @hellowkatey


End file.
